Alone
by ShiningOpal
Summary: Nico is alone. He is filled with emotions, and memories. But more importantly, he is filled with hatred. One-shot, rated T because of attempted suicide.


Nico leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of his cabin. Only the presence of him filled the cabin. Hazel never came, because she belonged at Camp Jupiter.

Yup, that was him. No matter how many chances he had to actually have someone to talk to, properly, it was always ripped away. Whether they died, had other loyalties, or simply didn't care, this son of Hades was just never going to ever have someone to always stay by his side.

The chair he was sitting in fell, as he tilted too much on it. He got up and dusted off his clothes. Funny how much he could relate to a speck of dust. Lost, or forgotten in the depths of the place you wouldn't think of looking under...Once it was found, that dust would just get swept aside, never to be given a second thought.

Finally choosing a spot to sit, in a corner surrounded by shadows, he settled down, getting lost back into his thoughts.

Percy and Annabeth had each other. But him, no. He had to survive the depths of that pit alone. And he was kidnapped by Gaea's armies. To be quite honest, it would have been a better fate to perish in that hole. His pride took a big blow back then, and so did his grip on humanity.

Perhaps the people in camp thought he deserved to stay back in Tartarus. Even the name sent shudders through his spine. After all, he was a son of Hades, might as well call him a "monster", or a "freak", for no reason? Surely, he couldn't have any feelings, because of his heritage?

But of course, that's what most people probably thought of him. He was always in the shadows of Percy and Annabeth. Who had to survive in a jar, being practically dead for almost eight days? Who had to go through Tartarus? But perhaps the shadows were where he belonged. Alone.

There was that word again...Alone. Alone was never having anyone to turn to. Alone was being disregarded by everyone you knew. Alone was being left to rot from the inside, because no one would ever come along and revive you, with friendship, and with love.

He was human, yet no one ever thought he needed friendship. Or fun. Or love. Only Bianca had ever given him the things listed above. Of course, she had fallen in battle

He bitterly though back to the days when he was innocent, and so oblivious to the real world. He hadn't know true pain or suffering at that time, but now look at him. He was pain. He was suffering.

He stood up, walking out of his cabin, twirling a dagger in his fingers. He felt a need to stab something. Whether it be a dummy, or maybe one of the targets for archery. Perhaps even human flesh. Anything to vent out his emotions on.

His door shut behind him. Blowing away his hair, his eyes could now be seen by others. It was as if you could see flames burning in his eyes. Loneliness turned to anger, as his normally black eyes had become blood red. He was ready to cause misery to something, whether it had a life or not.

Slowly walking towards the arena, he glared at anything that gave him bad memories. His own cabin, the Hermes cabin, and Percy, who was walking around camp without a care in the world

He finally arrived at his destination. Clarisse was currently pounding a dummy to death, and Katie laying down a trap for some unsuspecting human. He slowly walked up towards one of the many straw dummies, tossing it up, and stabbing it where the heart would be as it fell.

It wasn't satisfying enough. So he simply walked back to his cabin chuckling. He had just had a splendid idea, and was amazed he hadn't already thought of it before. With the very same dagger that he stabbed the dummy with in one hand, he put out his other hand's wrist. One quick incision would end it all. Right in the vein that would quickly disconnect his life from his body. It has to be done precisely.

But it wasn't anything that would fill him with remorse. He would just wither away, blown out of the memories of the many who ever talked to him. Like the speck of dust he was. The blade was just centimeters away from his arm, when Percy walked in through the wide open doors of the cabin, which he forgot to shut.

Percy dropped a small box, and any joy that was in his face was quickly replaced by dread, and shock. "What. The. Nico."

Nico quickly lifted up his dagger, throwing it at the air next to Percy. Maybe being lonely did have its perks. No one would ever interfere him, after all. He finish his life some other day. Right now, he would enjoy being lonely.  
Nico melted away in the shadows, ready to travel to any place, preferably dark. Camp Half-Blood wouldn't see him any time soon.

* * *

**I just really had to get a grip on Angsty/Dark Nico, for "Ghost King Meets Magic?" I write Angst a lot, but usually it is with Leo. First time I've done Nico, and it was definitely hard portraying the darker thoughts.**

**The story flow was definitely awkward, but oh well. Practice makes perfect.**

**Now there's a box down below this. It's waiting to here what you think of the story. You know you want to type in it ;) Even a little feedback will make me happy, and it won't take too long.**

**I just really need to get a full grasp of Nico. Sure, this is probably a bit darker than he would actually be, but I needed to test my limits.**

**Finally, when Percy is walking into the Hades cabin, he is about to tell him how he is going to engage to Annabeth. So Percy would be around 21, meaning Nico is around 17. Just if you were curious.**


End file.
